The Changes of Izuku Midoriya
by mjhammer824
Summary: The story in which Izuku Midoriya experiences changes he didn't even expect, nor did All Might. OPIzuku, IzukuXHarem (9 total), Bakubro, Fem!Kirishima BakuKiri
1. The First Change

**Hi I'm MJHammer or you can call me MJ so this is my first fic, so I'm nervous about how this will go.I wanted to make one a while ago, but I was too nervous.Now I'm a little less nervous to do this so here we go.**

**Edit: Hey y'all I fixed it a bit so it could be read easier.**

* * *

**The First Changes:**

When Izuku was born, he had his given green hair, but there was a slight change a patch of silver that neither of his parents had. His parents were both surprised by this, but ignored it for now.

**Four years later:**

Hisashi, Izuku's father, could tell his son was slightly different from other kids. One, he was able to read and write faster than other kids. Two, he was more quiet than most. Three, he took notes about heroes even though he's so young.

**At Izuku's Preschool**

Kacchan, Izuku's nickname for his best friend Katsuki Bakugo, changed when he got his quirk explosion, which allowed him to create explosions from his sweat on his palms and feet. He started calling Izuku Deku because Izuku didn't have his quirk, and it was a different way to read his name. Things changed slightly when Izuku finally got his quirk a couple months later**.**

**Months later**

Izuku finally got his quirk. Kacchan had been attacking another kid when Izuku stepped up to stop Katsuki from hitting the kid.

"That's enough Kacchan"

"What are you going to do Useless Deku? Protect him? You don't even have a quirk to stop me even if you wanted to. "Izuku finally realizes that Kacchan is not a nice guy.

" I don't even need a quirk to stand up to a bully like you Kacchan."

That response made Katsuki even more pissed. " Fine Deku try to stop me if you can."This was their first major fight and where Izuku changed. Katsuki attacked and Izuku crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack. Katsuki was sent flying across the playground, then Katsuki screamed "WHAT THE HELL DEKU"

'What happened?' Izuku thought. He opened his eyes just to see that kacchan was not there but on the other side of the playground.

" I-I have a Q-QUIRK!"was the first thing he could say when it happened.

Katsuki came back over to Izuku and said, "Damn Deku, you may have a quirk, but mine is still better than yours. You got that."

" Sure Kacchan."

**Later that day:**

"Daddy Daddy guess what I got my quirk today" Izuku said. " Ok Zu, how 'bout we go to the doctor's office tomorrow morning to learn more about it, and tonight we go out to celebrate you getting your quirk today. What do ya want to eat to celebrate?" Hisashi tells his boy.

"Katsudon please and thank you."

"Ok Zu how bout we pick your mom up then go eat." "Ok." He said with a smile bigger than all might could ever make in his dad's opinion.

**The Next Day**

Finally arriving at the doctor's office, Izuku was bouncing like crazy like most kids would do when they go to find out what their quirk is. Izuku was called into the next room by the nurse he looked back at his parents. They both nodded and said, " We'll be right here." Izuku nodded and followed the nurse. After the exam, the nurse called his parents in so the doctor could tell them all the results.

The doctor said, " Well as you all know your son has a quirk. Your quirks are fire breathing and mild telekinesis, right?"

Izuku's parents both nodded and his mom said," Yes, his father can breathe fire, while I can move small to medium sized objects. Why do you ask sir?"

" Well your son has a stronger version of your telekinesis AND a mutation of your husband's fire. The fire portion of his quirk may take a while to come about but he most definitely will be able to create fire and manipulate it. Your son will most definitely be able to become a hero with his quirks."

"Izuku did you hear that you can become a hero." Izuku started shaking and bouncing in his seat smiling he thought 'I will be a hero.' The doctor then said, " He needs to get his quirks registered as soon as possible." Izuku got his quirk registered as fire manipulation and advanced telekinesis.

* * *

**Well that's it so far. I'll try to get more out fast. Uhhh please leave reviews so I can make more better for y'all. **


	2. The Second Changes

* * *

**Hey guys it's me, MJ. ****Ok, so I'm here again to continue the story. I got my first review; I'll make from here on easier to read for ya.****My notes will definitely be bolded.****as for the speech parts I was thinking about underlining them but I changed my mind. All Might's speech will be bolded while he is in his inflated form; his deflated form speech will be underlined.****Ok quick summary of last chapter (only doing this like every 5 chapters).**

**Edit: I spaced out the dialogue a bit better, so Yay.**

**Izuku was born with a white patch in his hair. Izuku launched Katsuki across the playground at preschool. Izuku has a quirk(well 2 rn). His quirks are advanced telekinesis and fire manipulation. (I need help coming up with a name for it because I suck at coming up with names). Oh yeah Hisashi is slightly more relevant here than canon.**

**I DON'T OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA. Just this Fanfic.**

* * *

**Ok I've talked long enough onto the story.**

* * *

**The Second Changes:** **Appearances**

Unknown to the Midoriyas, there was more to Izuku's quirk that slowly changed him. Izuku was always a quiet calm child who loved heroes, but once he got his quirk there were slight changes like the patch in his hair grew from being about the size of a 100 yen coin to about the size of a hand. Another change to young Izuku was his eyes. Once pure emerald are now dark emerald(left) and white with small green patches(right).

**A week**** after the doctor's visit**

Izuku was at the park playing when he thought of something. 'Can I move Kacchan's explosions?' He draws a target on one of the empty pages in his journal and rips it out which catches Katsuki's attention. He walks over to Izuku.

" Hey Kacchan."

"Whatcha doing Deku?"

"Just made a target."

"Why?" Izuku make a hole at the top; he walks over to a tree with Katsuki in tow and sticks it on the lowest branch.

"I just wanna try something Kacchan. Plus I think you'll like it. "

" I'm listening, Deku."

"Ok Kacchan stand over there and throw an explosion at me."

"Are you serious, Deku?"

"Yeah, Kacchan."

"Ok don't blame me when you get hurt Deku."

"READY DEKU?"

" YEAH KACCHAN LET IT RIP."

"Raaaaaaa" Katsuki sends a pretty big explosion towards Izuku. Izuku's eyes widen at the size of the explosion, then he shoves his hands out. It stops just short of hitting him and was just sitting there in the air like Izuku was holding an invisible torch. Izuku then turned throwing his hands toward his target and it hit. Katsuki's eyes widened wider than what seemed humanly possible. Deku just caught his explosion. HIS EXPLOSION. AND THREW IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. Of course he was angry, but then he saw Deku falling. He ran and caught him. Yes he was angry but this was his only real friend. All the others were less important than Deku.

"Dammit." Katsuki said under his breath. "AUNTIE IZUKU'S HURT" he yelled across the park in the direction Inko was before picking Izuku and his stuff up and carried him over to his mom and auntie. Katsuki had to explain what happened to both of them.

"What happened to him Kacchan? "Inko said. She's the only other person allowed to call him that besides Izuku.

Katsuki said with a little bit of worry in his voice, " Izuku had an idea he wanted to try and he needed my help so I did."

"What was the idea, Brat." Mitsuki said angrily with an idea of what happened.

" He wanted me to throw an explosion at him." Inko gasped. " When I did it was bigger than I thought it'd be, but he He HE HE CAUGHT IT AND HELD IN THE AIR." Both Mitsuki and Inko's eyes widened. "Then he threw it at a target and after that he started falling after it hit the target, and I caught him and brought him here." Both the adults were still in shock, but when Izuku started to stir a little, Inko grabbed for him and brought him in for a hug because he was ok and tears were flowing like a river.

" Ok Inko, don't drown him now he just came to." Inko hears that and wipes her tears away and let's him go.

"Ugh Momma?"

"Yes baby"

"What happened?"

"You caught Kacchan's explosion and threw it. Then you passed out and he brought you here."

"Oh. Awesome I did it."

" What were you trying to do?"

"Oh I was trying out the other part of my quirk because I wanted to know about it so I asked Kacchan to threw an explosion to see if I could stop it and throw it and I did."

"Izuku Midoriya" Izuku flinched at his name being called by his mother. " Yes, momma?"

"You know you aren't allowed to use your quirk."

"I'm sorry momma," Izuku said while looking like a sad puppy.

"Don't you give me those puppy eyes mister. You are in trouble, but I can't say I'm not proud of you. Katsuki thank you for bringing him here for me."

"It was no problem Auntie Inko."

"Brat just cause Inko is thanking you doesn't mean you aren't in trouble."

"Dammit," he said under his breath so his mom didn't hear him. "What'd I tell you about using your quirk in public."

"Not to."

"It's not really his fault Mitsuki. Izuku is mostly to blame for him using his quirk."

"Ok Inko. Brat tell Inko thank you for getting me to change my mind since Izuku was the mastermind behind you using your quirk in public."

"Thank you Auntie Inko."

"You're welcome Kacchan. Izuku apologize to Katsuki for making him use his quirk without permission."

"I'm sorry Kacchan for making you use your quirk." They shook hands and smiled.

"Ok we're going to head to the hospital just in case he has a concussion I'll see you later Mitsuki."

"All right Inko see ya later." They said then waved as they went their separate ways.

**Four years later **

Ever since Izuku got his quirk, Katsuki stopped being mean to Izuku, but still called him Deku to tease him and cause it rolled of the tongue nice. Once in middle school, they both started doing martial arts after school. They both surprisingly excelled in most styles. Katsuki excelled more in boxing; Krav maga; and Taekwondo, and Izuku in Aikido Hapkido; jiu-jitsu; and kickboxing. (**Yes I know I said martial arts but they learn different styles of fighting and I literally just googled fighting styles. Please don't bite my head off. Ok back with it.) **Izuku and Katsuki became better friends and closer.

**Half way in 2nd year of middle school **

Izuku was heading home alone because Katsuki had to stay behind because of cleaning duty. Izuku was taking a shortcut home when he heard a voice from behind him say, " Oh Perfect a good sized skin suit."

Before the sludge villain could get a chance to reach him, Izuku grabbed all of him with his telekinesis and compressed him and took out an empty bottle he had in his backpack and put the villain in it and waited for whoever was chasing him. A moment later, the manhole cover began to shake then flew up and hit the roof of the tunnel. All Might came out of the tunnel and Izuku started to fanboy. All Might noticed the boy with his notebook out and gave him an autograph.After All Might signed his oversized signature he asked the boy, "**Did you see a villain head this way Young..."**

"Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya, Mister All Might Sir. Yes I did he attempted to use me as a safety skin but I stopped him and put him in this bottle." Showing All Might the bottle then handing it to him.

**"Well thank you young Midoriya I got confused down there in the sewer while chasing him since I'm still new to the area." **All Might scratched the back of his head because he was a bit embarrassed. **"Well young Midoriya I should bring this villain in."**

"All right All Might see you later."

All Might then jumped off in time and landed on a building before he deflated. **"Shit, I can only stay in hero form for only 4hrs now. I need to find a successor and soon." **After All Might said that, he went to reach for the villain who was supposed to be in the pocket of his cargo shorts and felt nothing in the pocket. He then heard an explosion in the distance and said **"Shit."**

Izuku also heard the explosion and ran right towards it knowing of only one person with that power. When he got near where the explosion was, there was a crowd. He made his way through the crowd to see the sludge villain and the heroes that were there doing nothing. The next thing he saw was his brother from another mother, "KACCHAN!!!" He jumped the barrier and ran towards him pulling in the flame and putting it out almost immediately. He then threw his bag at the villain's eyes to block his sight to get closer and grabbed him pulling him out the villain and sending him to the heroes. He then compressed the villain again holding him still and said, "UMM CAN I GET SOMETHING TO CONTAIN HIM?" Not wanting to move the villain with the citizens in the direction needed to get him out.

All Might appeared out of nowhere and said, "**Here you go young Midoriya." **

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon All Might. What happened?" Izuku said while splitting the villain in two and put him into the two bottles then putting the villain filled bottles into a bag.

**"Sorry about that the previous bottle fell after I left."**

"Well here you go All Might. Just make sure not to drop the bag this time. Alright?"

**"HAHAHA Will do young Midoriya." **All Mightthen whispered to Izuku** "I'll make sure to tell them that I gave you permission to use your quirk to help him and here's my number so you can show them. All you have to say if they ask for proof is say I said to delete the message."**

" Thanks All Might."

After being praised for the good work by the other heroes, Izuku started to head home when Katsuki chased after him. "DEKU." Katsuki called. Izuku turned to face Katsuki. "Yeah Kacchan? "

"Thanks for helping me back there. I could have handled it myself but I was caught by surprise. You better head home soon Auntie must have seen the news by now." Katsuki heard one of the only times Izuku cussed.

"Fuck. Auntie Mitsuki must have seen the news by now too so you should head home too."

" See Ya Later Deku."

"See ya Kacchan."

After Katsuki left All Might came out of the alley from the left of Izuku. "aaaahhhh!! ALL MIGHT HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM THE REPORTERS?"

**"Easy a hero always has a way out of most situations. Young midori--ahhh." **All Might deflated into his Small might form spewing some blood. "ALL MIGHT?"

**"Yes young Midoriya It's me.****"** A short explanation later.

" Ok so you got injured by a villain you call 'All for one'. You got your quirk from a previous user of your quirk 'One for All' and you want me to be the next successor because my body moved before I had the chance to think. Is that right?"

**"Yes young Midoriya. So will you accept this offer?"**

"I ACCEPT."

**Shifting into his All MIGHT form He said, " Eat this."**

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

**"You need to eat my hair for OFA to pass to you that's the only way as my predecessor said it was the only way it's been done."**

"Ok." Izuku gulped before taking the hair and swallowing it in one go. All MIGHT deflated into small might and said

"**Meet me tomorrow morning at Dagobah MunicipalBeachPark at 6 am."**

"Yes Sir."

**The Next Day **

Izuku got up, got dressed, ate something light, and headed out after writing his mom a note.

**Note:**

**' Mom Dad,****Heading out early to go to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to go clean it up as training will be back by 4:30.**

**Love, Izuku'**

Izuku jogged to the beach and started to clean up the beach while waiting for All Might. All Might arrived in Small Might form. **"Young Midoriya I'm here."**

All Might waved and Izuku waved back then said loudly, "HEY ALL--" All Might covered Izuku's mouth then said **"Call me Mr.Yagi or Toshinori-sensei while I'm in this form. also my name is Toshinori Yagi."** Izuku nodded quickly then All Might let go of his mouth.

"Well Good morning Toshinori-sensei."

**"Good morning Midoriya-shonen. Let's get started with your training****. You Have about a year and a half til the Yuuei entrance exam. I will help you to be able to use your new quirk."**

"Alright Toshinori-sensei what should I do first?"

**"Try powering up OfA, and squeeze your butcheeks and scream from the bottom of your heart ****Smash while letting out a punch towards the ocean."** Izuku powered up and was about to let out a punch when he had the thought 'Didn't All Might say it could hurt me?'.

He quickly powered down then All Might asked**, "What's wrong Young Midoriya? "**

"Well didn't you tell me I would probably hurt myself if I went all out right Toshinori-sensei?" **_'Crap I forgot about that.'_**

**"That is true young Midoriya I forgot about that. Try using about 5%." **

"Alright Toshinori-sensei." Izuku then began to power up slowly hitting the 5% then he went higher before hitting 10% he stopped there. He felt the energy in just one arm so he decided to move it around his body eventually covering him wholly.

All Might was surprised by this and said,**"Young Midoriya WHAT'S THIS? " **

"Oh sorry All Might I just felt it just in my arm and I had an idea and moved it throughout my body instead of having it all in one place. OH and I am at about 10% because 5% didn't put any strain on me and 10% put slight strain on me so I decided to stay there for now."

**"HAHAHA You Have Exceeded my expectations already On day One. What do you call that form anyways."**

" UMM Full Cowling."

All Might deflated into his Small might form so he didn't waste his All Might form and said,**" I like it. Now use that and let out a punch." **

Izuku then let out a 10% punch and it split the ocean with an arc of lighting shooting forward which Izuku's eyes to widen. He then thought about it and said "I can move the LIGHTING!!!" All Might gave a hearty laugh while had an expression of surprise on his face.

**"Apparently so young Midoriya, must be due to the quirk you were born with. What was your quirk before OfA anyways." **

"Well it was Advanced Telekinesis and Fire Manipulation. So they probably evolved into a stronger version that includes both while still being separate in a way."

**" Exactly what I was thinking your quirks must have fused and evolved a bit which made both stronger and OfA must have done that to adapt to you and your quirks. Now let's continue with your training by cleaning this beach with your full cowl at 10%."**

**A MONTH LATER**

All Might walk up to the beach to see Izuku moving a truck out from the Garbage pile. All Might smiled at the progress his successor was making cleaning the beach. **'He's already half way done with cleaning the beach.'**

**"Young Midoriya," **All Might called.Causing Izuku to look All Might's direction and yell out,"ONE MINUTE SENSEI." He finished moving the truck away from the pile then jumped to all might who smartly deflated into his Small Might form.

" Yes sensei?"

**"I was surprised and excited at your progress cleaning."** Izuku said something even all might was surprised at.

"All Might."

**"Yes young Midoriya? "**

"I think I should probably just show youbecause it's hard to explain."

**" Ok show me young Midoriya. "** He powers up to 20% and that's when it happened Black Tendrils shot out the back of his hands, grabbed the truck he was moving earlier, and moved it to next to them. All Might's Eyes widened and he shifted into his All Might form and said, **"Young Midoriya what Is THAT?." **

"I think it's part of OfA. I had a vision of a past user of OfA while training while increasing the out put of OfA and these tendrils came out. He told me that it's called "Black Whip". I think I'm going to end up with the rest of their quirks as well."All Might was shocked at what he, Izuku, had said.

**"Well I guess we got to prepare you for all of OfA and the quirks.Oh and I didn't have a quirk before I inherited the quirk from my predecessor so that's one quirk you don't have to deal with." **

"Wait you were quirkless before you got OfA, but what about your All Might Form isn't that because of a quirk?"

**"I I never thought about that. Hmm maybe it is. Well we better watch for that development. "**

**Time Skip to a month before the exam**

**(Yeah I know time skips suck because I'm skipping a lot of content but oh well)**

As Izuku is the 9th user of OFA and has access to the previous users quirks, he only has 4 out of the other eight users not including himself and he is able to use about 60% without hurting himself. His quirks are now (including his own. ) OfA, Advanced Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Control (his fusion control quirk which can essentially control electricity ), Black whip, Extreme healing (can heal himself and others almost instantly while it tires himself to heal others), Radiation absorb (he can take in radiation of all types and increase his power output he also never gets cold This quirk is passive he constantly takes in radiation ), and Titan (where it basically increases both his height and muscle mass he can only hold this form for a max of 3 minutes). All Might was surprised by the latest quirk Izuku has gotten because he was taller than All Might in his Titan form.

**(Izuku's Titan form will get bigger because he is still growing. Fully grown he will be about 9'3".Izuku's current Titan form is 7 foot flat. All Might's form is 7'2".) **

Izuku was doing some weight with Katsuki so his friend didn't feel left out but Katsuki noticed something was off about Izuku.

" Hey Deku what wrong with you? You're holding back I know it."

" Fine Kacchan I was, I didn't want you getting hurt doing my weight so I stayed at your weight."

" Dammit Deku I can do your weight easy without breaking a sweat."

" Ok Kacchan, I'll go get the special bar and weights." Izuku grabs the special bar (It weights about 500 lbs) and put some weights on it another 750 lbs on each side: Total weight 1 1/2 tons.(**Izuku is stronger than canon All Might. )**

"Alright Kacchan try this." Izuku smiled as Katsuki got ready to dead lift it. He couldn't even get it off the ground an inch.

"The Hell Deku. How much is this?"

" A ton and a half." It took Katsuki a minute to process what Izuku just said. " A FUCKING TON AND A HALF!?!?! THE FUCK!!!!! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LIFT THAT FUCKING MUCH?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Uhhhh I just can even w/o my quirk. See," Izuku proceeds to lift the bar with one hand over his head. "Easy." Katsuki's jaw hit the floor when he saw the sight over freaking Deku lifting a ton and a FUCKING half. He then became a stuttering sputtering mess. "You wanna train with me Kacchan well I gotta ask my trainer first but do you wanna?"

" Yeah if he got you like that then sign me the FUCK up."

" Alright I'll text him real quick."

**Text to Toshinori-sensei**

**Izuku: I messed up a little bit by showing my strength to my closest friend and I asked him if he wanted to train with me but I want to tell him everything.**

**ALL MIGHT: Fine If you trust him that much bring him to Dagobah MunicipalBeachPark tomorrow morning 6 o'clock sharp and don't be late.**

**Izuku: Yessir.**

"Kacchan he said it's fine but you need to be at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 6 o'clock sharp tomorrow and don't be late he said."

"Aight I'll see you there Deku."

**The next day at 6**

"Hey Kacchan you made it."

" Of course I did to meet this mysterious trainer of yours Deku."

"He's right over there." He points to All Might.

"Wait Deku is that FUCKING ALL MIGHT. "

"Yeah "

"How THE FUCK DID YOU GET ALL MIGHT TO FUCKING TRAIN YOU DEKU? HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?"

All Might hears the commotion and comes up to them. **"Well you made it on time that's good. Now let's continue this somewhere more quiet and away from the public. Izuku can you please grab him for me." **

"Alright All Might."

Izuku buffed up and Katsuki's eyes widened so much they almost popped out of his head. "What the FUCK"

"Get on my back Kacchan cause the wind pressure is crazy. OH and keep your eyes and mouth shut."

"Alright Deku but you better FUCKING explain what the FUCK this is."

" Will do Kacchan. All right All Might we're ready." They jumped then landed in the near by forest clearing. "Ok Kacchan you can get down now."

"UGH DAMN OK I NEED AN EXPLANATION NOW DEKU."

**" Now Now Young Bakugo, yes I know your name, Young Midoriya here is my--" "successor. Midoriya napkin please."**

"Yes sir" Izuku hands All Might his handkerchief.

**" Thanks Midoriya. Now I'll explain some things but you can't tell anyone."**

Katsuki replied "Yes All Might, I promise not to tell anyone what you say."

All Might then shows him his scar (**Izuku has healed him but the scar is still there)** and tells him his story then Izuku tells him the rest. He tells him about his quirks and the training. Katsuki just stared and stared at them jaw on the floor at every word.

He finally composed himself and said," Shit. Why did you leave me behind?"

"What? What are you talking about Kacchan?"

" You left me behind and GOT STRONGER WITHOUT ME. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM BUT YOU JUST LEFT ME IN THE DUST AND AND UGH."Katsuki drops down to his knees and drops his head down.

"Kacchan I didn't think about-"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING DEKU. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FUCKING GENIUS WHO JUST KNOWS. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONELY I WAS WHEN WE DIDN'T FUCKING HANGOUT DO YOU FUCKING DEKU? DO YOU? NO YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING KNOW IF IT WAS LAID OUT IN CLEAR FUCKING DETAILS. I WAS A-FUCKING-LONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND A HALF. YOU BASICALLY JUST DISAPPEARED BESIDES AT SCHOOL. I ONLY ASKED YOU WHAT'S WRONG THAT DAY BECAUSE I FUCKING MISSED MY BROTHER DAMMIT."

"I'm FUCKING SORRY KACCHAN I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK. I WAS JUST FOCUSED ON NOT FUCKING BREAKING ANYTHING BECAUSE THIS FUCKING POWER COULD FUCKING DESTROY ME DAMMIT I DIDN'T FUCKING INTEND TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND I INTENDED TO GET STRONGER SO I COULD BE LIKE YOU I ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU AND NO I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW YOU WERE LONELY I'M NOT A FUCKING MIND READER DAMMIT. I'M SORRY FOR NOT HANGING OUT WITH YOU I JUST NEEDED TO GET MY POWER UNDER CONTROL SO I DON'T FUCKING DIE."

Katsuki's tear filled eyes widened when he heard Izuku talk " You could have died?"

Izuku heard him say and said "Yes I could have if I didn't control my output."

"Damn. Ok Deku I'll forgive you if you can take a hit from me with out your quirks. All of them then you have to show me everything understand."

" Yeah Kacchan hit me with your best shot. All Might don't interrupt this. Alright Kacchan I'm ready."

Katsuki sent Izuku one of his largest explosion he could create and Izuku took it like a champ. "Alright Deku now show me your quirks."

Izuku showed as he said the quirks. "Ok so you know about my advanced telekinesis and fire manipulation currently besides those I have OfA, Plasma Control It's a fusion of my 2 original quirks, Black whip, Extreme healing, Radiation absorb, and Titan. Those are the current quirks I have now." "What do you mean that you have now?" "Oh right I guess I kinda skipped over that earlier. I have about 4 more quirks I have yet to unlock yet."

Katsuki's jaw hit the floor again. "Four more quirks!"

" Yeah and now I want you to be there when I do."

" You bet YOUR FUCKING ASS I'M GOING TO BE THERE DEKU."

**" Well are you both done with being all mushy because I'm giving both of you the day off today but tomorrow is where your training really starts young Bakugo. Oh while I'm in this form call me Toshinori." **

"Yes Sir Toshinori."

**"Good now let's go get something to eat both of you are probably starving."** Both their stomachs growled at the same time extremely loud then laughed. Twenty seven days till the exam left.

* * *

**Ok that's it so far yeah would have got this finished yesterday, but I got sidetracked by different events and I had some trouble with what to write but this is the result Izuku will be op and I'm open to more quirk ideas please send me some in the reviews. Again sorry about taking longer than I said I would have. Next part will be the exam and maybe Deku and Kacchan hanging out. Ok the releases will be later than I said because writing is a bit more difficult than I thought. Ok have a nice day or night y'all. **


	3. The Third Changes

**Hey MJ here with the next chapter. Sorry It took longer than I thought it would to write. I didn't write anything for like two days after last chapter then I finally started writing took forever to write this because of distractions and not having any idea how to move forward. So for this chapter it's gonna be fun. I'm thinking of making this a small harem fic (like 5 max).**

**"Almight"**

**"Small Might/Toshinori"**

"regular dialogue"

'thought dialogue'

"RAISED VOICE"

**(Author Note)**

**_Summary of chapter_**

**\--*--*--*--** Flashback

**%--*--*--*--%** End Flashback

* * *

**_Bakugo and Izuku are back to being Bros. Flashbacks of the time the Bros were apart. The entrance exam Is this chapter too. _So yeah LET'S GOOOOOO**.

Warning there is some slightly graphic content in this chapter.

* * *

**The Third Changes**

After their fight, All Might gave Katsuki and Izuku the day off before their 25 days of training began.(Gave them 25 days because it's 26 day til the entrance exam. The day they got the break was day 27.) After they got breakfast with All Might, They headed to the Bakugo Household to hangout the rest of the day to catch up on the year and a half they missed out on. Once they both said their greetings to Katsuki's mom, his dad already left for work, they headed to their game room to talk about what happened the past year and a half.

"At right man what did you do in since we last hung out."

"Besides training with All Might I kinda helped All Might out a bit here and there. Oh and I saved a few girls."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Saved three girls in like three separate situations."

"OK. Spill when and how?"

"Ok Soo--"

**\--*--*--*--**

Izuku had just finished his morning training and was heading home when he saw something weird. He saw what he assumed was a woman on a ladder high up leaning over to clean window a window that was slightly further than her reach. One moment she was fine and then the next she was falling. Izuku shot out his Black Whip and caught her and set her down slowly.

He ran up to her and said, " Are you alright ma'am?" Once Izuku got a better look at the woman he noticed that she looked to be about his age.

"Don't call me ma'am I'm not an old lady, I'm only 14 and yes I am alright just a little lightheaded," she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude I just saw you falling and saw that you were a woman. That's good you're alright albeit your lightheadedness."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for saving me, by the way the names Mina."

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet ya." Checks watch. "Crap sorry to save and run but I have to head home. Bye Mina-san."

"Bye Midoriya-san," Mina replied back to the green headed boy. As he ran off Mina slowly slid down the wall with a slight blush.She said under her breath, "Damn he was cute."

**%--*--*--*--%**

"Damn Man what she look like to have you blushing right now?" Katsuki said.

"Huh, Oh she was beautiful man. You should have seen her. She was completely pink, had tiny square like horns, and her eyes, bruh, her eyes were amber gold with black sclera which made the gold shine brighter." Izuku said not nervously but confident. " Here let me draw her real quick," grabs his note book from his back pocket and draws her completely and in detail in the matter of five minutes.

"Man you always surprise me man."

Izuku cocks his head to the side and says, " Huh what do ya mean?"

"Bruh the drawing Deku you only talked to her once months ago and you can draw her apparently perfectly. Since when have you been that good?"

"I've always been decent at it Kacchan. Wanna see the portrait of you?"

"When did you- "

"Draw you? Years ago Kacchan. Do you wanna see it or not?"

"Hell yeah man let me see it." Izuku shows him his portrait.

" Holy Shit Deku I look so epic. when did you do this? Within the past year or so?"

"Nah, I did it like five or six years ago. I was thinking about doing a new one of you in your hero costume once we get into U.A.."

"Aight bet Deku so who were the other girls you saved? Make sure you draw them so I can see them."

"Alright Kacchan. So where was I. Ah yeah I--"

**\--*--*--*--**

Late night after getting dinner with All Might, Izuku dropped All Might off at his apartment then headed home.

"Noo, Stop," Izuku ran towards the voice and saw an older man in an alley way with a girl. The older man held the girl by her wrist which were above her head and on the wall. "HELP!!"

"No one's going to help you I made sure that there were no pros around before I grabbed you. Now let's get on to the fu-"

"SMASH" Izuku slammed a fist right into the face of the older man at 25% sending him flying out the alley way on tho the main road.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

The girl was shaking slowly she got up and walked over to Izuku and said ," Thank you." Izuku could barely hear her voice.

"Are you alright? " Izuku said again this time more worried.

She didn't say anything and just shook her head. "Alright let's go out to the main road. Okay?" She nodded her head and they headed to the main road.

As they were heading to the main road Izuku asked, "What's your name?"

The girl said, " Mei. Mei Hatsume."

"Ok Mei, Are you ok with me calling you Mei? " She nodded.

"Ok Mei, I'm Izuku. We need to head to the police station to report the guy. Ok?" She nodded again. He then sent a message to his dad knowing he is still awake.

**Message: **Hey Dad I'm heading to the police station. Can you go down there? I'll explain when you get there.

~Izuku

Hisashi saw the message and woke up his wife and told her that Izuku was heading down to the police station for some reason.

They both got dressed and got in the car and headed down to the station. Once they got there, they saw Izuku with his arm around a pink haired girl.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA," Izuku jumped at the angry voice of his mother, " What happened? Who is this young lady? Why is your arm around her? Why are you at the police station?"

"He saved me." His mom just stood there surprised when she heard the voice of the girl.

"Mei, I'll tell them. Will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yes." she said in a small voice not wanting the green haired boy to go, but knew he needed to explain what happened.

"Ok Mei I'll be back in a few minutes." Izuku moved his parents into the nearby hallway to explain what happened.

"Ok this is what happened. I was on my way home from my training and wanted to walk to stretch my legs and as I passed an alleyway I heard Mei, who I've never met before today, so I did what I should have and headed down the alleyway. I tried to stay hidden in case there was a weapon involved, but my body just moved when she screamed help and as the older man was about to have his way with her, I punched him and knock him out. I then asked if she was ok to move and helped her to the main road then called the police and texted Dad because I knew he was awake. The police came and arrested the guy and took us to the police station where we could tell what happened. The reason I had my arm around her was because I was trying to comfort her. Anything else y'all want to know?"

Both shocked at all that happened they said nothing, but then his mother said, " Why were you out so later in the first place anyways? "

"Ah my training ran later than I expected, and me and my trainer got dinner at McDonald's after and talked about my progress. I then brought him home because he's on the more fragile side."

"Well were just glad you're ok. Why don't you go back to Mei, Izu. She still seems a bit shook about the whole thing."

"Ok ." Izuku returned to Mei which caused her to smile. "Hey."

"Hey. You feeling better?"

"Yeah how'd they take it all they were a bit surprised about what happened. Oh yeah when are your folk coming to pick you up?"

"My brother should be here soon."

"Your brother not your mom or dad?"

"Yeah, My brother practically raised me most of my life. My mom and dad live in America while my brother lives here. I wanted to stay here with him so I was allowed to. So he should be here in just a little bit."

"Ok when he gets here do you want to tell him what happened or do you want me to explain it?"

"Um I would like to tell him but can you be there when I tell him?"

"Yeah Mei I'll be there when you tell him."

When Mei's brother arrived, he was surprised to see Mei with a boy. "Mei who's this?"

"He's Izuku and he helped me earlier." She then explained everything that happened. After the explanation her brother went up to Izuku and gave him a hug which surprised him.

The brother then said," Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my baby sister."

"It's no problem. I just did it because it was the right thing to do." Izuku smiled brightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure Meiday would like to have you come by every once in a while seeing how she's doing with you right now. How about you come by this weekend and I can teach you about gear and how to make and repair it. If it's fine with Meiday and your parents."

Hisashi replies" I'm fine with it as long as he's at home by 10."

"Me too. I'm fine with it learning about gear is good for a hero, and Izuku you can talk to your trainer about it but tell him you have to go because this young man decided your worth it."

Izuku smiled and said, " I'll tell him in the morning. I hope I can learn from you sir." Izuku and Mei's brother bowed. Mei's brother then bowed to Izuku's parents and then decided it was time to leave.

"Alright I think it's about time we head home for the night. See you this weekend Izuku."

"Bye sir. Bye Mei."

"Bye Izuku," she said looking sad to leave the Green haired boy but smiled knowing she'd see him soon. After the Hatsumes left, the Midoriyas headed home.

**%--*--*--*--%**

"I've been going to the Hatsumes since that weekend."

Katsuki just sat there just trying to process what Izuku just said. He then said," Ok so you saved a girl from being assaulted then you've been not only training you've been leaving how to make and repair support gear for heroes. Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah Kacchan. Oh and I repaired an old truck I cleaned up off the beach and got my license to drive just recently."

"Holy shit we gotta go on a ride soon then Deku."

"Hey Kacchan have you decided on a hero name when we get the chance to choose one?"

"Not yet you got any ideas Deku?"

" I think I do I just need my note book from my bag. #6 if you can get it while I go take a piss real quick. Oh and tell me what you think when I come back."

"#6, #6, ah here it is." Katsuki starts looking for his entry in the notebook he finally found it. "Ground Zero: The Explosive Hero." 'Holy Shit It's actually FUCKING good why didn't I think about that. Is that a drawing of me in a costume? He looks at the details and the info on the gear.' "Shit Deku how long has he had this?"

"Had what Kacchan?" Katsuki jumped when he suddenly from behind him.

"FUCK Deku when did you get so FUCKING stealthy. Shit and when did you make this?"

"Oh that actually just recently actually well after I saved the third girl."

"Right we were talking about that."

"What did you think of the name Kacchan?"

"Oh yeah I liked it I might just use it Deku."

"Nice."

"Well you gonna tell me about that last girl or not Deku."

"Ok so it was the third Sunday after going to the Hatsumes.--"

**\--*--*--*--**

Izuku was on his way to the record shop before it closed after leaving the Hatsumes at around four o'clock. He was almost at the store when he saw a girl crossing the road. He then heard gunshots and saw where they were coming from. A thief had robbed a jewelry store 20 or so blocks away and now they were closing in to where the girl was Izuku's body moved on it's own again shifting into his Titan form. Luckily All Might gave him advise to wear bigger clothing for when he's going to be shifting up; too bad he wore a regular shirt. Right before the girl got hit, Izuku had hit the hood of the getaway vehicle flipping it over them and destroying the engine in the process. Izuku both saved the girl and stopped a thief in the process.**(Yeah I kinda copied a scene from IronMan.)**

"You alright there miss?"

"All Might?" The girl seemed to confuse Izuku for All Might.

Izuku laughed as he deflated, "No not All Might unfortunately, just me. Name's Izuku and you are?"

"Kyoka Jiro nice to meetcha and thanks for saving me." She said the last bit with a blush threatening to spread across her face.

"Is that guy alright? " She said pointing back to the car that was about to hit her before Izuku was about to hit her.

"I'll go check real quick." Izuku checked the man. He was alive just unconscious. He also had a cracked rib which Izuku quickly healed before anyone noticed.

"He's alright just unconscious." Izuku told Kyoka.

The police then came up seeing the car stopped and surrounded by people.

"Alright what happened here? We were just chasing this man and now he's unconscious."

"Oh I can explain sir." The officer turned to the shirtless boy and said, " Ok boy what happened and why are you shirtless."

"Shirtless?"Izuku then lookelooked down to notice that his pants were fine but he didn't have a shirt, "Shit happened again. Can I get a shirt from my bag before I tell you what happened? "

"Go ahead but after you get one on tell us what happened."

After putting on his 3xl T-shirt from his bag, he told the officer what happened. "Ok so I was walking to the record shop right around the corner from here. When I saw this girl crossing the road, I heard gunshots then saw the speeding car. Right before the girl got hit I got in front of her while shifted up into my large form."

"Larger form?"

"Yes Sir. would you like me to show you?"

"If you could?"

"Ok." Izuku then shifts up to his Titan form. "See."

"Alright, you can shift back, and finish your statement."

"Ok. I was in front of her while shifted up into my large form and punched the vehicle causing it to flip over us and land behind us on all four wheels. Afterwards I checked on the girl and then the driver. When I got to him, he was unconscious and had a cracked rib which I healed. Before you say anything; yes I have more than one quirk. They work with each other. After checking on the driver I checked the front of the vehicle to see what happened to it and the front was crushed in where I punched it that included the engine. I'm guessing that he was the robber from the robbery earlier. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are young man for that we thank you. Today I'll let you off for saving this young lady and stopping the robber. Have a good day you two."

"Thank you Sir and will do." The officer then turned and headed back to his car then back to his patrol. The girl and Izuku then started chatting.

The girl , Kyoka Jiro , asked, "So where were you headed before you helped me?"

"Oh yeah I was headed to the record store round the corner. "

"Nice me too."

"Well how about we go together so you don't almost get ran over again."

"Yeah I'd like that Green."

"Green?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah cause you know the Green hair and shirt."

"Ok Purple."

"Please No I'd rather you call me by Kyoka."

"Ok Kyoka you ready to go?" Kyoka wasn't ready for him to immediately call her by her first name, but she did say to call her by her first name.

"Yeah Green let's go. " She speed of to the record shop to hide her now red face from Izuku. Izuku quickly followed her and arrived at the shop soon after. Izuku got a couple of records and Kyoka's number.

**%--*--*--*--%**

"You got her number nice Deku," Katsuki said with a grin.

"We only talk about music nothing else really."

"Ok Deku. Wanna play some games before you hafta go?"

"Yeah, Whatcha got?" For the next few hours Izuku proceeded to get his ass beat in all of Katsuki's video games except two. Both were racing games.

"How the HELL are you so good at racing Deku?"

"Oh you know how I fixed up a truck; well I kinda fixed another one but set up the car to move like a video game and I've kinda been practicing using it for fun."

"Shit man how many cars you got?"

"Just the two rn. I'm working on restoring another for my mom. I can make you a bike if you get a license for it."

"Shit yeah man bet."

"Want it to match your hero costume? "

"FUCK Yeah Deku."

"Alright Kacchan, I'll finish my mom's restoration for her birthday then I'll start on your bike how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me man." They then went back to playing games before Izuku had to go home.

"Alright Kacchan see you tomorrow. BYE AUNTIE."

"Bye Izuku. " said Izuku's "Auntie" from the kitchen preparing dinner for her family," Make sure to tell ya momma I said hey."

"Will do Auntie."

Izuku made it home without incident. His mom was in the kitchen making dinner while his dad was setting the table.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home."

"Welcome home Zu/Izuku"His dad and mom said when they heard their son's call.

"We're having your favorite tonight."

"Nice." They ate and then watched the news then headed to bed. The next morning Izuku met up with Katsuki and began their final stretch of training before the entrance exam for U.A..

**A week before the exam**

Izuku was sweating a lot, so he decided to take his shirt off before taking a short break from training. Katsuki had just finish a round with All Might with him barely able to do anything against him. When he turned to Izuku to get his water bottle he saw something on Izuku's back.

"Hey Deku."

"Yeah Kacchan?"

"Did you get a tattoo recently?" Izuku heard the question and was confused.

"No Kacchan why'd you ask?"

"Cause you got 1 on your back."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? Show me."

"Aight hold up let me take a pic." Katsuki took the picture and proceeded to show Izuku the pic of the tattoo.

"It's three pairs of wings. Maybe it has something to do with OfA because I know I haven't gotten a tattoo. Let's see if--" Izuku imagined if wings came from his back and they did. Three pairs of beautiful black wings. All Might and Katsuki were both surprised by the size and color of the wings.

"Woah that's dope Deku. See if you can fly."

"Aight bet." the wings began to flap and slowly but surely lift Izuku into the air. " I'm flying not that I couldn't before but I'm flying using wings." Izuku then shot up and tested his wings out. He found out he is faster than the fastest jet.

"Damn I'm fast."Izuku said as he landed softly on the ground.

"Shit Deku, how fast were you going?"

"About mach 7 or 8 I think." All Might whistled then said **"Damn young Midoriya that's fast. How long did it take you to go that fast?"**

"About half a minute. Probably 5 seconds if I did a nose dive."

All Might's jaw hit the floor when he heard Izuku's words. Izuku then said," I think I can change how many of the wings I have out." Then 4 of Izuku's wings disappeared. Katsuki then checked Izuku's back to see if the wings returned back to the form of the tattoo, and they did.

**"Well then Young Midoriya what do you want to call them?" **

"I'm not sure All Might they are 3 pairs of wings so maybe something like Lucifer's wings?"

**"Lucifer as in the fallen angel Lucifer? Why Lucifer? "**

"Yeah Toshinori-sensei. I think it fits because I've read somewhere that he had 3 sets of wings that were pure white but became black when he helped humanity, so why not."

**"Huh never thought about it like that."**

"I like it makes it sound badass Deku."

"Well I guess that what it's gonna be called then."

**The Day of the Exam**

Izuku had picked up Katsuki in his truck. On the way to UA, Izuku had hero news on. Fifteen minutes later they arrived.

"Alright Kacchan head in while I park the car."

"Aight Deku see you inside."

Izuku parked the truckin the lot down the block by the station, and then he sprinted back. Once he got to the stairs, he ran up the stairs then tripped.

'Great I'm guess I'm going to smash my face in.' Izuku thought but then he realized "I'M FLOATING?!"

"Oh sorry I used my quirk on you. Isn't there a saying that says that falling before an exam is bad luck?"

"Uh thanks." Izuku then flips and lands on his feet. "I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you."

"Wow I'm surprised you can maneuver with no gravity so well.

Oh I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way. Good luck on your exam."

"You too Uraraka." They then headed in. The written exam finished; now the practical portion was being explained.

"Kacchan which area are you in?"

"I'm in area B. What about you Deku?"

"I'm in Area C. Guess they don't want people from the same schools to work together."

"Yeah."

"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY LISTENERSSSSSS. WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOO'SSSS REEAAADDDYYYY?"

Dead silence. "Tough crowd."

"Omg it's Present Mic. Mutter mutter mutter...'

"SIR You forgot about the fourth robot. And you stop your muttering you're bothering the other examinees."

"Um Am I bothering y'all??" Izuku asked his neighbors. Izuku's neighbors and people close by either say no or shake their heads no. " Alright then So 1 you got the fact that I was bothering them wrong and 2 I'm pretty sure Present Mic was just about to explain about the fourth robot so you were the one in fact interrupting the explanation so why don't you shut up and sit down and listen to what he has to say. I'm sorry for the interruption Present Mic sir please continue. "

The blue haired boy blushed and curled up into his chair with shame. Present Mic continued his explanation and then said "Alright listeners go get ready then get on the buses that will take you to your testing locations."

"Alright Kacchan see ya after I kick this test's ass."

"Yeah see ya after Deku."

Izuku was on the bus to his location when he noticed the blue haired boy. Izuku thought 'Great I gotta deal with this vaccum cleaner.' **(Yes I'm calling Tenya a vaccum cleaner cause that's what he is he's a suck up and acts like a robot. Deal with it.)**

They get to the site and Izuku sees Uraraka and waves at her she waves back. Izuku then sees the giant doors open and zooms through it leaving everyone speechless.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THERE ARE NOT COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE GO GO GOOOOOOO!!!!"

By the time everyone caught up to Izuku, he already had 45 points. Izuku released his wings to get him to go faster destroying more robots and saving other examinees from debris. His current "assault" points are 120. **(Didn't really like it being called villain points so I kinda copied another author's name for it I don't remember who it was but I liked the name so I used it sorry)** With 5 minutes left, Izuku puts away his wings and shifts up into his Titan form and started getting more people saved and more assault points. Izuku sees a large crowd of people running towards him then he feels the ground shaking and see the cause of the shaking. THE ZERO POINTER.

Izuku was aboutto head back to the entrance when he heard

"OW"

Izuku released his wings to get him to the voice which he recognized as Uraraka he saw her under some rubble that had fallen because of the zero pointer. He then shot up then yelled.

"SMAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!" Which ended up completely vaporizing all of the robot except for the legs. Izuku then went down to her and removed the rubble with his telekinesis then heals her legs.

"TIME'S UP" Present Mic called out signaling the end of the exam.

Izuku saw an older lady come near where he was and recognized her then he said, "Hey Recovery Girl. Need some help?"

"Sure I would like some help if you can heal others."

"Yeah I can. You can even ask her." He points to Ochako. "She got her legs basically crushed by rubble and now she's walking just fine whatcha think?"

"Ok come help me then."

"Ok everyone that is hurt at this location gather together." They do exactly like Izuku says the he aims his arms at the group. His arms begin to glow a green tint then the glow proceeds to spread to the others. Recovery girls eyes are about to pop out her head when she sees this.

She then asks"What are you doing to them?"

"Oh I'm healing them. Y'all feel better?"

"Yeah thanks." was one of the many responses.

"Alright let's head to the other locations. Y'all can go ahead and head out. Alright recovery girl would you like a ride to the next location or would you prefer to walk?"

"I'll take the ride Sonny." Recovery Girl then proceeded to piggyback to the other locations so Izuku could heal with her supervision.

Katsuki saw Izuku flying over to his location. Izuku landed and let Recovery Girl down and she said, "Alright whoever is injured please group together."

"Group together???" was the common reply but they still did it anyways. Izuku then healed them.

"Damn Deku I forgot you could heal too. Heal my arm up nerd."

"Why didn't you join the group if your arm was hurt Kacchan."

"Because you know me I wanna be different."

"Yeah yeah I know just shut up and stay still." Izuku then healed his friend before saying, "Alright Kacchan I gotta go heal others with Recovery Girl. "

"Aight Deku meetcha at the truck. Hey where'd you park it anyways?"

"The closest place was by the station. Here pull the truck round, so you don't have to wait long."

"Aight Deku. See ya in a bit."

While moving to the different locations Izuku saw Kyoka and Mina. "Hey Mina you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for healing me Midori."

"M-Midori?"

"Yeah it sounds cuter."

"Ok Mina. I gotta go here's my number so we can keep in touch."

"Oh really trying to ask me out huh well I guess I can accept your number if you take me out."

"I didn't mean it like that just as friends Mina, but if you want we can meet up after we get our results."

Mina froze at his response she was just joking but he seemed serious. "For real?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind if you don't but I'd have to take my friend too because they barely get out so I've kinda been like their caretaker for about a year."

"Alright I'll text you real quick to give you my number. If you wanna text me any other time you can as long as it isn't in the morning. Maybe we can meet up at a cafe I know right around the corner from here."

"Alright Mina text ya later."

At the next location Izuku met Kyoka.

"Hey Green whatcha doing here?"

"Just helping Recovery Girl. Healing everybody left and right."

"I thought your quirk was that giant form you had back when you helped me?"

"Oh my quirk ,Superpower, has multiple abilities. I have a healing factor and I can heal people to the point even old scars disappear, but my abilities aren't limited to just that."

"Dang Green that's dope."

"So you hurt?"

"Just slightly sprained my ankle."

"Aight let me see." As his arm began to glow her eyes began to widen. She felt all the pain she's felt just disappear from her body.

"Wow that felt... good."

"Uhh thanks for the compliment I guess?"

Kyoka just realized what she said and how she said it. She began blushing then said "See you at the store sometime "

"Uh yeah see ya Kyoka."She then ran of as Izuku finished healing the rest of the examinees.

After healing the injured examinees Izuku got changed then headed out when he heard

BEEEP BEEEP "HURRY THE FUCK UP DEKU."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming Kacchan. Get in the passenger seat."

"Aight Let's Go. I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"So what if I am you gonna sue me?"

"Nah just not gonna pay for ya."

"Awe Come on man just this once."

"It's your turn to pay this time anyways Kacchan. I paid last time."

"Ugh fine. What do you think your score is?"

"I lost track after 150 what about you?" Katsuki's jaw dropped like a weight.

"150 and then you lost track. I ONLY got 138. How did you get over 150?"

"I got like 50 in the first minute. I didn't even use 5% then. After that I used my wings to get up to about 120 in like the next 2 minutes. I then shifted up and started saving people while destroying more robots. Then I saved someone from being crushed by the zero pointer by basically vaporizing it in a single punch. I then went down and removed the rubble that was on her then healed her legs. Recovery Girl then had me help her."

"Wait WHAT you basically vaporized that giant thing in a single FUCKING Punch?"

"Yeah I was in my titan form and had my wings out an flew up to it's head and punched at like 75%. Then I flew back down."

"Damn Deku."

"Aight let's head to your house so you can cook for me."

"Fine Deku" They headed to Katsuki's house where they were surprised to see the Midoriyas were there already.

"Guess Mom and Dad knew this would happen since they knew I was the last to pay and that I like your food."

"Probably Deku." When they got up to the front door they noticed the light were out. They looked at each other then looked at the door then back at each other, and had the same thought 'Our parents suck at hiding surprises ' They went in and turned the light on and "SURPRISE"

"Um hey why the surprise?"

"Well we know both of you have been training hard and studying even harder so Inko came up with the idea of the party to celebrate both of yours hard work."

"Ok." They partied and ate for a couple of hours, then the Midoriyas headed home.

"Mom Dad I'll meet y'all at home in a little bit. I wanna show Kacchan something."

"Alright Honey/Zu see you at home."

"Hey Kacchan come on. You got your license before the exam right?"

"Yeah Deku wh--"

"Aight just shut up and get in the truck." Izuku basically just tossed Katsuki into the truck and drove off with him.

"Where are we going Deku?"

"Just trust me you'll love it."

"Aight Deku, I trust you."

They arrived at a warehouse. Izuku unlock the warehouse's garage like door. "Do you remember what I said I'd do when we started hanging out again. We'll here you go homie."

Izuku pulls a tarp off a beautiful Green Motorcycle with orange explosion details.

"YOOOOOOO MAN REALLY THIS IS DOPE AS FUCKK!!!!"

"Yeah man it's all yours. It took some time but I just finished it two days ago."

"YOU made this in less than a month??"

"Yeah. It took me a few days to design it. It took me like a week or two to get all the parts, and took me about a week to put it together and detail it. Oh and it's all yours bro."

"BROOOO."

"Well get on it. Oh right you need these." Izuku tosses Katsuki a helmet and a small pad.

"Where's the key?"

"That pick shaped thing in your hand is the key. Put it in the small hole on the tank. Then put your helmet on and say Ground Zero On, and when you want to turn it off just say GZ Off. Got it?"

"Yeah Got it." He put the helmet on and said,"Ground Zero On." The bike roared to life when he said that."Woah that's some power. GZ Off "The bike then shut off.

"I can also use it. Main Deku On."

The Bike roared back to life. "Move to me." The bike then moved next to Izuku. "MD Off" The bike then shut off."Kacchan you can send it to someone you trust and set into the bike and you can remove whoever you want but you can't remove me because I am the one who built and set it up. I set it up so I am unremovable. It also has GPS and knows the location of me you and near by medics. It is mostly voice activated also it has UA and our houses saved. Oh and your phone can connect to your helmet."

"Ok Deku. I'm starting to get tired so let's head home."

"Alright Kacchan just start her up and say head home while you are on it and it will drive you to your house."

"Alright Deku Night see ya tomorrow. "

"Night Kacchan."

**Two Weeks Later**

Izuku was relaxing in his room when he heard his mom screaming,"IZUKU IT'S HERE IT'S HERE."

"Ok mom let me call Kacchan over so we can open them together."

"Hey Kacchan you get your letter yet?"

"Yeah Deku I did I'll be over in a bit mom's getting ready and I'll tell dad later since he's at work."

A few moments later, Izuku hears a knock on the door and goes to get it. He opens the door and gets tackled.

"I got my letter Izu."

"Good Job Meiday. Now we're just waiting on Kacchan. "

"3...2...1..."KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in Kacchan and Auntie."

They come in and make themselves comfortable.

"Alright Kacchan/Meiday let's open our letters. 3..2...1... Who wants to go first to watch the hologram?"

"I'll go Deku."

**"Hello young Bakugo. You did excelled in the written portion of the exam. In the practical portion of the exam you surpassed my points in a single go your "Assault" Points were 138. There is more than just attacking villains. There was also Rescue Points as well. You Have gotten a total of 58 rescue points. Coming in second with a total of 196 WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA. "**

Once the projection ended Katsuki said," Well I know who got 1st."

"Who?" everyone except Izuku asked.

"How about we continue opening the letters and we'll find out won't we Deku."

"Alright Kacchan I'll go next." Izuku then pressed play.

**"Young Midoriya. You have gone completely PLUS ULTRA with exceeding my expectations by getting 250 "Assault" Points. while that completely overwhelmed my score by itself Let's not forget about the other aspect of the test RESCUE. You Young Midoriya have gotten 200 rescue points. Breaking records left and right with a total of 450 points which gives you 1st place. But that's not where you stopped you helped out Recovery Girl with healing other examinees after everything was said and done. I believe you can be a hero that can even surpass me young Midoriya. "**The projection ended and everyone even Izuku himself was surprised by the projection.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"All Might said you were going to even going to surpass him as a hero Izu that's amazing. I'm gonna have the number 1 hero wearing some of the gear that I make in the future. Oh and the number 2 hero as well I'm so excited."

"Uh Meiday why don't you play your projection now."

"Ok Izu." She presses play and it's two "People"

"Hello Miss Hatsume I'm Principal Nezu and this is Powerloader we would like to inform you that you passed the written portion of your exam with flying colors. With your Showcase was excellent. I being the principal want to make you my personal student and teach you. You will have your own workshop to personally make the gear for class 1-A under PowerLoader's supervision of course. I will be there to assess you weekly so we expect great things from you Miss Hatsume."

The projection ended and everyone was stunned.

"Good Job Meiday. It seems like all that hard work paid off huh." She then blushed hard at the compliment that came Izuku.

"Thanks Izu it's because of your help that this one didn't explode in their faces."

"No problem Meiday. "

"How about we celebrate all three of y'all getting in by going out to eat? We can even pick up Masaru on the way." Inko suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea hun."

"Oh Kacchan here." Izuku tossed him a small package.

"What is it Deku?"

"Put it on the side of your bike and it opens up into a sidecar. Ya pops can ride in it when y'all pick him up."

"Aight Deku. Send me the location when y'all get there. Oh and Deku"

"Yeah Kacchan."

"Be safe when you're alone in the truck with Mei make sure to use protection." Izuku Blushed so hard that his freckles disappeared.

"We're not going to do that Kacchan. "

"Alright whatever you say Deku just take it just in case cause I don't wanna be an uncle just yet." He slips a unopened condom into Izuku's jacket pocket. **(Yeah that just happened.)**

Izuku got into his truck with Mei and headed to the restaurant they decided on going to.

"Um Izu."

"Yeah Meiday? "

"What were you and Kat talking about? "

Izuku blushed then pulled over to avoid crashing into anything. Mei then asked," What's wrong Izu?"

"Nothing Mei just the conversation Kacchan and I had was uhh how do I say this. It was about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah that Idiot said to be careful when I was alone with you in the truck then he handed me this and said to use it cause he didn't want to be an uncle just yet. " Izuku pulled out the condom which confused Mei for a moment then she blushed HARD.

"I wouldn't do that to you y-y-y-yet Izu. I don't even know how you feel about me yet."

"Yet? How DO you feel about me Meiday? "

"Um I-I-I I like you a lot Izu. How do you feel about me?"

"I like you too Mei. "

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming Izu."

"It's a small one Mei but it's still there."

"Ok Izu what is it?"

"Ok so there are two girls that I like. I would like you to meet one of them this Saturday. I'll be there but I'm the one who set it up ok."

"Ok Izu. Let's go before Kat thinks we're doing something." She said sadly.

"Mei."

"Yes, Izu?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Ok." She then proceeded to scoot closer to Izuku. He pulled her into a hug then kissed her forehead.**(Yeah I know BIG change up from just a second ago. Damn teen hormones.)**

Mei then blushed and said "Izu wha- why? "

"Because Meiday I know you need it plus I wanted to do that for a while."

"How long is a while? And can you do it again?"

"Since I started increasing my time at your place and taking you out to get so fresh air and will do Mei."

She smiled and right before he kissed her forehead she leaned up and her lips met his. It started out as a light kiss then got heavier. They kissed until they had to pull apart to get air.

"That -- was--good, no great Izu."

"Yeah Mei, it felt amazing."

"We should go Izu before Kat and everyone assumes something."

"Yeah. Let's go. " They buckled back up then headed to the restaurant. They were the last ones to arrive.

Katsuki had a smirk on his face and said " you two are finally here. I was starting to think you two got _Lost._" Izuku blushed slightly at what he said but then calmed down.

"I just noticed some heroes and stopped and observed their quirks real quick before we headed here."

"Alright let's eat y'all. " Inko forced the focus onto what they were about to do.

"Yeah let's eat."

Izuku whispered to Katsuki "Didn't use it because we didn't do anything. Plus It's too small so here." Izuku passes the condom back to Katsuki out of the sight of the others.

"Damn I thought something would happen but oh well.

Wait WHAT? Too small? How big are you Deku?" Katsuki whispered back to Izuku.

"Big big I haven't measured but I'm guessing over 8."

"Damn Deku You lucky bastard."

They finished their dinners with no interruptions after that.

After dinner Izuku took Mei home. While on their way to Mei's house they parked by a nearby park.

"Mei come here." Mei eagerly moved closer knowing what was about to happen.

"Ok Izu." Izuku caressed Mei's cheek then ask," May I Mei?"

"Of course Izu." They then locked lips as if they were starved for each other. While kissing Izuku's hands began to wander down Mei's slightly toned back all the way to her plump but firm ass.

His touch on her made her melt.

She ran her fingers through his messy green and white hair trying to pull him even deeper into the kiss. When Izuku firmly grabbed her ass she jumped a little. Her jump was enough to snap him out of it and pull back to get air.

"Shit Mei I may get addicted to this."

"Me too Izu."

"Hey Mei it's getting late. I think we should get you home for tonight. Don't want your brother to worry."

"Ok Izu. But I wish we didn't have to stop. "

"I know Mei but it's only for a little bit. I'll come get you on Saturday around noon."

"Ok Izu" They then made it to Mei's house and had a small kiss before bringing her up to her door.

"Night Meiday"

"Night Izu"

Izuku got into his truck and drove home. Once he got inside, he went straight to his room and laid down. As he was laying there he heard his phone buzz. He saw it was a text from Mei.

Mei: Izu I can't sleep."Attachment"

'Attachment?' Izuku thought then he opened said attachment. To his surprise it was a pic of Mei without anything on. Izuku was beyond red in the face when he saw it.

Izuku: Well I can't sleep either. And Mei you look beautiful. Of course I mean with and without clothes. "Attachment "

The "Attachment " was Izuku with his shirt off with just his boxers and a sleepy smile on his face. When Mei saw this "Attachment ", she blushed hard like if he was actually next to her.

Mei: Wydrn

Izuku: Thinking of you and laying here struggling to get to sleep because of my thoughts knowing my dreams will wake me later. Wby?

Mei: Thinking about you next to me and trying to go to sleep. I kinda wanna kiss you again.

Izuku: Me too Mei and maybe more if you're up to it I mean but if you aren't that's perfectly fine to.

Mei: ... I'm good with it.

Izuku: Really?

Mei: Yeah Izu. I'm fine with it. I'm getting sleepy Izu so I'm gonna get some sleep see ya soon.

Izuku: Ok Meiday goodnight sweet dreams.

Izuku then put his phone on charger then laid down to try to sleep.

**Saturday after the exam**

Izuku was on his way home from his morning run when he felt his phone buzz.

Mina:Morning Midori. What time do you want to meet up today?

Izuku stopped and replied to the text.

Izuku: Crap that was today. uh 12:30. I gotta get home then get changed then I gotta get my friend I told you about. Then I'll meet you at that cafe you told me about last time.

Mina:Alright Midori sounds good to me. See ya at the cafe.

Izuku smiled then finish his run. Once he got home he texted Mei about the plan.

Izuku: Hey Mei remember about the person I wanted you to meet.

Mei: Hey Izu and yeah.

Izuku: Well I'm going to take you to meet her today. So I'm gonna come and get you in about an hour. We're going to go to a cafe she suggested.

Mei: Ok Izu I'm gonna get ready. see you in a little bit.

Izuku: See you in a bit Meiday.

Mei: "Attachment" You can see them later in person. ;P

The "Attachment" was a full body lingerie pic. The pic caused Izuku to blush and have a small nosebleed. Izuku, being the guy he is, sent her a pic back. Or at least that's who he thought he sent it to.**(Whoops.Hahaha)**

Izuku:"Attachment" Can't wait to see you in a bit.

Mina hears her phone go off and she sees who text her. It was Izuku. She opens it to find a side pic of Izu in just a towel basically showing EVERYTHING hard dick and all, and a message that says Can't wait to see you in a bit.

Mina.exe can not compute. She froze and blushed HARD. Once she was able to process what Izuku just send her she took a deep breath and text him back something.

Mina: DAMN Midori Thanks for the feast. I'm more excited to see you now"Attachment "

The "Attachment " was a pic of Mina Half dressed. She was wearing her Dark Blue skinny jeans with a bright purple and black bra on. She blushed with a smile in the picture and sent the text.

Izuku just got out the shower when he noticed the text from Mina.

"Mina texted me? I guess it's the location of the cafe. I'll open it up after I pick up Mei."

Izuku got dressed and headed to Mei's house. Once he got there, he went to her room to get her.

**(Warning sexual content ahead.)**

He knocked on the door and said," Meiday it's me."

"Come in Izu." When Izuku walked in he saw her in the lingerie she showed him earlier.

"Damn Mei you look beautiful. " HeHe then walks up to her and kisses her deeply. Pulling away Izuku says "We got some time before we have to be there why don't we 'Have a little fun'"

Mei bit her lip then said," Ok Izu let's . But first I need to strip you."

"Ok Mei I'll leave it to you." Izuku kisses her before letting her pull his shirt off. She sees his abs and chest as she pulls his shirt up over his eyes. She then kisses him deeply. He smiles while kissing her. "Mei" Izuku says before being pulled back into a kiss. He then smacks her ass to get her attention.

"Mei let's continue what we were doing before you started kissing me while I am blindfolded by my shirt. Okay. "

After calming down from the smack, Mei said," Ok Izu."

She took his shirt the rest of the way off. Mei then unbuttons and zips down his zipper which basically made the buldge in Izuku's boxers hit her on her forehead She then finishes undressing him just leaving his boxers on. The boxers are barely able to hold back Izuku's dick.

"Damn Izu."

"I can say the same to you Mei with your beautiful body." Mei blushed at his compliment. Izuku pulls Mei into a kiss then asks "Are you sure you want to do this Mei?"

"Yes Izu I do."

"Ok Mei."

**(It's important to ask for consent before and during sexual acts. Ok back to the contentcontent)**

Izuku unhooked and took Mei's bra off. Now they were wearing the same amount of clothing. Izuku and Mei let out a deep breath. They both realized that they did it at the same time and let out a big laugh.

"Well that's one way to remove the tension."

"Yeah Izu that sure was. Let's do it now."

"Ok Mei. " Mei and Izuku pull each other into a kiss then Izuku starts to move from her lips to her chin to her neck and down to her collarbone. Each kiss sent shivers down Mei's spine.

"Izu.."

"Yes Mei?"

"That feels good just go lower."

Izuku then goes lower onto her chest reaching her right nipple. He kisses it then begins to suck on it while his right hand moves up to her left nipple and begins to pinch it and play with it. And then they fucked.

**(Sorry writing this part just annoyed me it took too much time. Just know they fucked for about an hour, so onto after they fucked. Oh and Izuku forgot the condoms. whoops. )**

After they had sex, Izuku checked his phone. They still had about 30 minutes before they had to meet up with Mina. Izuku then decided to check the message from Mina while going to get Mei a towel. He saw Mina's message then the photo. The pic caused Izuku to blush **(Go back to before the warning to read what the pic was.)**

Izuku texted Mina.

Izuku:Hey Mina where are we supposed to meet at again. And You look beautiful.

He sent the message and and he covered his face from embarrassment from what he sent.

Ding* Mina replied back.

Mina: Thanks and the cafe on 4th street.

Izuku: Ok be there soon.:)

Mina:Ok see ya soon.;)

Izuku helped clean Mei up and got ready to go. Once they were ready to go they kissed once more before heading out. They arrived 5 minutes before the meet up time so Mei and Izuku had a small conversation about what will happen.

"Ok so we are here to talk with Mina the person I told you about."

"Ok Izu. I know she likes you and You know I like you or as I said earlier 'I love you Izuku.', so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't want to break either of y'alls hearts but saying no to both of you would hurt me because I have feelings for both of you."

"Hmmmm I know this may sound weird but how about we share you because I can't handle all the love you give Izu. Yes, I love you, but I don't feel like I can satisfy you by myself. All she has to do is accept both of us. Both as in I will be your girlfriend and hers."

"Ok that sounds reasonable. "

"Wait you're not even going to argue it?"

"Why would I want to argue with my cute girlfriend? Plus that's kinda what the meeting's about anyways. I realized I had feelings for you, her, and another girl like a little over a month ago."

"Another girl?"

"Oh Crap I let that slip. Oops.Yeah her name's Kyoka Jiro I was planning on letting y'all meet but I just forgot. Grab the notebook in my bag her portrait is on page 45."

"Damn Izu, she's cute, and holy Crap this is an awesome drawing."

"Yeah she is and thanks I did that one after me and her met."

"How'd y'all meet?"

"Well I kinda saved her from getting ran over by a getaway car on my way to the only record store around."

"Damn "

"Yeah it kinda happened like that scene in Iron man when he flipped that vehicle, but the hood and engine were completely crushed."

"Damn Izu, you destroyed a running engine in a single punch. That's crazy Izu. How strong are you?"

"I can lift about 4 or 5 tons right now."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Oh it's time. Come on, let's go meet up with Mina. "

"Ok Izu." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out the truck and heading into the cafe.

**The Cafe**

**(Basically Starbucks but better. No made up sizes just S,M,L,XL)**

Izuku and Mei made it into the cafe and got a drink. Izuku ordered a large peach green tea light sugar while Mei got a medium strawberry chocolate and caramel milkshake. After they got their drinks, they chose a table near the entrance so Izuku could see Mina. About 5 minutes later Mina arrived.

Izuku called her over."Mina over here."

"Hey Midori, friend of Midori."

"Mina, this is Mei Hatsume. Mei, this is Mina Ashido."

"Nice to meetcha Mei."

"Nice to meet you too. Damn Izu was right you are cute."

"He thinks I'm cute." Mina said with a blush and a grin growing on her face.

"Hey Meiday, stop making her blush, so I can get her drink order also apologize please."

"Ok Izu. I'm sorry Mina."

"It's ok Mei cause it's Midori's fault anyways."

"Alright Mina. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in public when I should've done it in private."

"MIDORI" / "IZUKU" They both smacked him on the back of his head.

" Ok seriously I'm sorry for real this time. Shouldn't have said that. I'm buying lunch. What y'all want to eat and drink?"

They ordered more drinks and some food. Izuku easily carried all the food and their drinks back to the table. They ate some while just talking until Mei brought up the main topic of the relationship when Izuku stepped away to use the restroom...

"So Mina what do you think of Izu like as a guy? Do you like him? Would you be willing to date him? If you are, are you willing to share?"

**(Yeah Mei kinda overwhelms Mina real quick.)**

"Uhh he's kind, handsome, strong, and pretty much awesome overall. I like him. Yes, I'd be willing to date him, and the answer to the last question is a maybe more on the yes side than the no side. Why do you ask?"

"Oh uh I uh well..."

"I can answer for her. Thanks Mei. Ok Mina the reason she asked was because I was going to be my girlfriend. Then something happened which I'm not gonna talk about rn and the last question is because of what happened earlier. I like like you Mina and I also like like Mei so would you willing to be my gf. If not that's ok. "

"Wow Midori. Um yeah I'd like to your Girlfriend along with Mei."

"Wait really I thought you'd be all upset about it and just leave. Ok cool. Oh uh last thing the pic from this morning was kinda an accident."

"Picture from this morning... Oh that Picture let me guess it was meant for Ms.Meiday next to you?"

"Yeah but hey it was a happy little accident."

"Yeah NOTHING in the Pic was little Midori."

Those words caused him to blush hard.

"Just how big are you Midori?"

"He's 6 soft 12 hard 15 powered up."

"DAMMMMN. How do you know that Mei?" Mina asked.

"Sorry Izu."

"It's ok Mei she gonna find out eventually. Mei and I had sex when I went to pick her up. That's why she's barely getting up to get anything. I saw your message when I checked my phone to see what time it was. We cleaned up and got here like 15 minutes early we talked for about 10 minutes before we came into cafe and got our drinks."

"Damn Midori. That was unexpected. Dang I was kinda hoping to be your first but whatever. How'd y'all get to the cafe anyways I didn't see y'all at the station? Did y'all walk or something?"

"Oh we well I drove here in my truck."

"You can drive? You should have told me and you could've picked me up after you picked her up."

"Sorry I didn't think about that."

"It's fine. Hey how'd you do on the exam?"

"Oh uh I got 1st."

"1ST YOU GOT 1ST?"

"Yes Mina I got first in both the written and practical parts of the exam. How'd you do?"

"I got 20th. I did alright on the written part but I did well on the practical. What'd about Mei did you get into UA? "

"Yeah I got in easy but not in the hero course. I got in the support course. Oh and I am the principal's personal student, so I can get better materials and my own workshop area."

"Damn Mei now I feel dumb compared to you two. Y'all being the top of our year."

"You're not dumb Mina Izu and me are just weird I guess. You're pretty smart If I have to say anything."

"Thanks Mei" Mina gave Mei a quick hug.

"Hey would y'all like to go down to Dagobah beach? "

"Wasn't that the place was a dump but then someone cleaned it up and now it's all pretty."

"Yeah I wonder who cleaned it up. I saw the beach on the news. They said that it was a single person but they didn't give the name of the person who did it."

"Uh it was me training to control my quirk more. Yeah I finished cleaning it about a month after I met you Mina. That's where I found out a lot about my quirk."

"Wow that's awesome Midori. What'd you find out about your quirk?"

"A lot Mina but first let's head to the beach so I can show y'all. Okay?"

"Ok that's fine with me Izu."

"Yeah me too Midori."

They finished their food and Izuku paid like a gentleman. Once he paid, they got in Izuku's truck, and headed to Dagobah. Once there, they went to a more private location of the beach.

"Ok I call my quirk superpower. It has many abilities. Each ability could be considered a quirk on its own. Any questions so far?"

"How many abilities do you have Midori? "

"like 9 I think out of like 13."**(I'm giving him 13 just because. His 9 abilities are adv. telekinesis, flame manipulation, Black whip, plasma control, OfA, Extreme Healing, Radiation Absorb/Expel, Titan, and Lucifer's wings. His superstrength is in the ability of OfA.)**

"Damn Izu can we see them?"

"Yeah Midori can we?"

"Ok I'll show y'all, but some of them are harder to see than others."

"Like what Izu?"

"Extreme healing is hard to see but you see it kinda. the area glows green a little bit."

"Oh yeah I remember that from the entrance exam."

"Ok onto the other ones." Izuku then proceeds to take his shirt, hoodie, and belt off. The girls both blush as he does so.

"Midori, not that I mind, but why are you stripping?"

"Because Mina so I don't tear my shirt and break my belt."Izuku starts to grow in size filling out his loose jeans. "This is what I call my Titan form." He stands towering over the girls.

"Dang Izu just how tall are you? 10ft 11?"

"I'm a bit shorter than that but maybe I'll be able to get to those heights."**(He only gets to 9'8")**

"Hey Midori what's that on your back and what about that weird black thing you used to save me back then?"

"Ahh that's what I call black whip and the thing on my back is well what it looks like tattoo wings."

Izuku bends down so they can see. As Mina starts to touch the tattoo, it starts to move and bulge out.

"You might want to move or you might get smacked by one of them."

"What do you..." *Smack*

"I'm so sorry Mina. They can be temperamental sometimes. "

"I can tell."

"Again I am sorry about them but I did warn you about them."

"True. Ok I forgive you for that as long I can get a ride one way or _another._" Izuku blushed hard enough that he looked like a bright red strawberry. Izuku then removed the heat away from his face.

With a smile Izuku said,"I have no problem giving you a _ride _as long as you can stay on _sweet stuff._"

Mina froze while blushing then she covered her face.

"I think Mina crashed, Meiday. "

"Yeah Izu ya think. I almost did the same damn thing too when you did that. I'd like to be carried while you fly."

"Ok, but first I need to reboot Mina. Mina if you don't unfreeze I'll kiss you." Mina unfroze but still stayed still. "Ok Mina guess I have to kiss you till you move."

Izuku kisses her hands then her neck. Mina moves her hands away from her face. Izuku sees this and starts moving up from her neck to her chin to her cheek then finally to her lips. The kisses cause Mina to moan quietly but once Izuku reaches her lips she kisses him back. Izuku notices this and starts to kiss her deeper. This caused Mina to move her hands up Izuku's back up to his messy green and white hair pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

"Ummmmmmm Hello Izuku Mina I'm still here. Remember."

They pull apart and catch their breath before apologizing to Mei.

"Sorry Mei kinda lost control there. "

"It's ok Izu I know how your lips are irresistible. Right Mina?"

"That's true. Once I had a taste, I couldn't stop. "

"Well it's starting to get late. I should drive y'all home."

Being the gentleman he was Izuku brought the girls home just in time for dinner.

One week till moving into the dorms.

* * *

**Ok that took forever to write. Way longer than I expected. I tried to finish the chapter before Christmas and get the next chapter out on Christmas but that failed. Now it's out ugh I feel a slight weight come off my shoulder.****Next chapter will be Aizawa's test and moving into the dorms. Oh and the girls meet Kyoka.**


	4. Not an actual chapter

**Hey guys it's me MJ. I'm having some trouble with writing the chapter so it might be a while before it comes out. I do have a new fic coming out potentially tho, so yeah y'all can play with the idea that I was going with in this story on y'alls own. Just make sure to comment on my story if you do cause that'd be dope, and I'd like to read it. oh and if y'all want me to add anything to the story please tell me in the comments or message me on Twitter**.

**If y'all would like to help with the chapter because I'm stuck on how to move forward please just message me.**

**Twitter: @MJHammer824**

**Sorry about the inconvenience. **


	5. Not an actual chapter 2 I need help

**Hey** **Y'all MJ here. I need help with this chapter. It needs to include**** moving into the dorms, the girls meet, a potential lemon, and a Baku Blush.**** I suck at writing and am willing to work with someone to continue this fic. I just need someone to help me get the story flowing.**

**Xerzo LotCN: I actually like your suggestion to make the harem 9 because he's the 9th OfA holder. A list of the harem will be added later after the chapter is done.**


End file.
